Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 2 = 10x + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(7x + 2) - 7x = (10x + 5) - 7x$ $2 = 3x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $2 - 5 = (3x + 5) - 5$ $-3 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-3}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-1 = x$